Video programs may be received by a variety of devices for display or storage. It may be desirable to display information about or related to the received video program. However, the receiving device may receive the video program as streaming compressed or decompressed content without any metadata that provides information about the content such as the title of the video program.
An example of such content delivery would be the delivery of content to a television monitor by a cable set top box. The cable set top box may provide the video content via an analog or digital signal connection that provides for the delivery of content but not associated identifying data. As the cable set top box may handle interaction with the viewer to select the content, the television monitor may be completely deprived of any information about the content being displayed.
It would be useful to provide an apparatus and a method that allows a receiving device to identifying a video content from the program content.